


Fears All In The Past.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunts & Uncles, Babysitting, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childbirth, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Little Brothers, M/M, Maids, Multi, Newborn Children, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Domestic Violence, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Single Parents, Sisters, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Sequel/Continuation to 'This Poor Unruly Heart'- Not Canon with Chain of Iron.Shortly after receiving the wonderful news that they have a little brother, Cordelia and Alastair get to meet the newest addition to the family, and at Sona's insistence, so does Thomas.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Cordelia Carstairs, Alastair Carstairs & Sona Carstairs, Alastair Carstairs & Sophie Collins, Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Charles Fairchild, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell & Gideon Lightwood, Charlotte Fairchild & Sophie Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs & Elias Carstairs, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Elias Carstairs/Sona Carstairs, Eugenia Lightwood & Gideon Lightwood, Eugenia Lightwood & Thomas Lightwood, Gideon Lightwood & Alastair Carstairs, Gideon Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood, Gideon Lightwood & Thomas Lightwood, Sona Carstairs & Cordelia Carstairs, Sophie Collins & Eugenia Lightwood, Sophie Collins & Thomas Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Kudos: 30





	Fears All In The Past.

**Author's Note:**

> At the point of writing and publishing this story I have not finish Chain of Iron, to my knowledge it does not contain any major COI spoilers (Though it does have some mild ones.) but it may unintentionally have spoilers, as I said I haven't finished the book yet, so please proceed with caution if you want to avoid even potential spoilers. 
> 
> Also what I have written about Eugenia and why she was away for a period of time, is not to my knowledge, canon or compliant with the books. This was the theory I (and I'm sure others) had before it was revealed in COI why she was away. I will be writing an entire story around this concept and theory, soon.
> 
> ***CW/TW***  
> Alcoholism  
> Abusive partner.  
> Abusive parent.  
> Domestic violence.   
> Mention of premature birth.  
> Postpartum complications.  
> Child death.   
> Loss of a child.   
> Postpartum depression.  
> racism

“You should go in and meet your little brother, I bet he’s absolutely adorable!” Thomas encourages Alastair, once they’ve pulled back from their kiss, much to Eugenia’s relief, who did not enjoy seeing her baby brother kissing his boyfriend, it’s bad enough when their parents are disgustingly in love in front of Eugenia, now she has to put up with Thomas doing it too. 

“Are you sure? It feels rude to just leave you out here on your own.” Alastair asks in a hesitant tone, never eager to be away from Thomas for a minute, now they don’t have to hide anymore. 

“I won’t be alone, I have Genie to keep me company.” Thomas points out, grinning at his sister who affectionately rolls her eyes at him. 

“Yes I’ve been babysitting Tom since he was an absolutely tiny little thing, ‘So small you could hold him with just your hands’ papa always says.” Eugenia replies with a smirk, remembering meeting Thomas for the first time in The Basilas in Idris, he was the smallest thing Eugenia had ever seen.

“See this is why I say you are lucky to be the eldest, she’s absolutely mortifying!” Thomas laughs. 

“Go on Alastair, your brother is waiting to meet you, surly you can keep your hands off _my_ brother long enough to meet your new sibling?” Eugenia teases. Alastair grins.

“Yes I suppose I better get in there before Cordelia turns the little fellow against me. I won’t be long.” Alastair gives Thomas a final quick kiss, before turning and making his way into the infirmary, where he can already hear Cordelia cooing and talking to their brother in a baby voice.

When Alastair steps into the infirmary he sees his mother sitting up in one of the beds, a pile of fluffy and comfortable looking white pillows behind her. She is wearing a light blue nightgown, one Alastair has definitely seen her wear at home before, as well as matching baby blue _roosari_ , sitting perfectly, not a hair out of place. She looks absolutely amazing for having given birth only approximately half an hour ago.

In a chair on the left side of their mother’s bed, sits Cordelia, her red hair now gathered back into a bun, a tiny bundle of light blue and yellow blankets in her arms. Instantly Alastair can see their brother has a shock of dark hair, very similar to his own. It makes him all the more glad he stopped bleaching his hair, he has grown to love and admire his dark hair, he doesn't want his baby brother feeling the same shame toward his own appearance, Alastair is the main male role model in his little brother’s life now, he wants to teach him to not listen to what others say, hard as it may be, and to embrace and love everything about yourself. 

When Sona spots Alastair her smile brightens and she gestures for him to come to her bedside. 

“How are you feeling máman?” Alastair asks, taking a seat next to her bed on her right side. According to Jem’s updates throughout Sona’s labor, she and baby both did very well the whole time, and Sona was in hardly any pain at all, and by the looks of things the actual birth itself went smoothly too, but Alastair knows things can go awry after the birth too, physically and mentally. He knows Cecily had massive bleeding after Christopher was born, and that Tessa had severe postpartum depression after James was born, he hopes nothing so terrible happens to his mother.

“Absolutely wonderful _, Azizam._ Tired of course, but overjoyed to have welcomed my third baby.” Sona softly says, turning to smile at Cordelia and the baby, who clearly are already the very best of friends. 

“Do you have a name for him yet, máman?” Cordelia hopefully asks, looking up at her mother, knowing that she had struggled to come up with a name for this baby. For a few months of her pregnancy, he was ‘Jonah’ a name Elias insisted on, after his brother. Sona had wanted to give the baby a Persian name that reflected his heritage and culture, but of course Elias would not hear of it, just like he would not hear of Cordelia and Alastair having Persian first names, barely agreeing on them having Persian middle names. But now Elias is out of the picture, and Sona has decided to change the baby’s name, much as she respects her children’s late Uncle, she never knew the man, it is more suitable for his closer family and loved ones to name a child after him.

“Yes I have, I knew what his name is the minute I held him. He is Darius Emad Carstairs.” Sona proudly says, smiling proudly at her now slumbering youngest son, cozy and content in the arms of his big sister. 

“Carstairs? Not Turan?” Alastair asks in a tone of surprise. Now that his mother has finally left his father, Alastair thought she would give the baby her surname, not Elias’.

“Yes, I did think about giving him my surname instead of your father’s, but I want him to have the same last name as you two, and it is not as if there are no good and honorable Carstairs out there, there of course you two, and there is also Jem, he may be a Silent Brother but he will also always be a Carstairs.” Sona explains. She is very grateful to have had Jem deliver her son, his calming and soothing presence made labor much easier for Sona, as opposed to her labors with Alastair and then Cordelia, wondering where Elias was, if he would turn up to their child’s birth drunk, or worrying that he had found Sona’s secret stash of money for the baby, and drank it all away. Thankfully there was no such worry this time, she could not care less where her ex is now, she is here among friends with her 3 beautiful children, she could not ask for more.

“Oh it suits him, my baby brother Darius! I cannot believe how tiny you are Darius, I think Ariadne’s bird is bigger than you!” Cordelia coos, letting her brother grab onto her fingers, his tiny little fists hardly wrapping all the way around her little finger. “And.” Cordelia continues. “You look just like Máman, maybe your hair will turn red later on, and then you’ll look even more like her!”

“He looks like Alastair.” Sona softly says in a warm tone. From the minute Darius had been placed on her chest, she could hardly believe how eerily similar he looks to Alastair, when Alastair was a newborn.

“He does?” Alastair asks in an a surprised tone. He doesn’t think Darius looks anything like him, he can see a bit of Cordelia in him, but mostly he thinks Darius looks like their mother. 

“Oh absolutely, it’s like looking at the exact same baby, just 18 years later.” Sona lightly says. “I have pictures of you at this age, professional photos my mother payed for, when you were just a few months old. I will show them to you later, you will see just how alike you and Darius look.” 

“I look forward to it, I don’t think I have ever seen our baby photos.” Alastair says. He vaguely remembers having his picture taken with Cordelia when she was 2 and he was 4, but he has no recollection of ever seeing the printed physical version of said picture. 

“I always kept them safely hidden away in case your father decided to destroy them in a rage or drunken stupor, they were and are some of my most precious possessions, he could break all the china he wanted but I was never going to allow him to get his hands on those albums.” Sona explains. Thankfully now she can keep them on proud display, Tessa and Will have been very kind and welcoming, letting Sona hang her family pictures and portraits next to their own, offering her any money she could need, and around the clock babysitting duty, she is very grateful to have such good friends. 

“The next time James and Layla are visiting, máman, you should show James Cordelia’s baby photos.” Alastair suggests with a knowing smile, laughing when Cordelia’s head shoots up and her dark eyes fill with horror and embarrassment. 

“Well I think you should Thomas Alastair’s baby pictures, máman!.” Cordelia replies, earning a withering glare from her brother. The last thing Alastair wants is for Thomas to see him at 2 years old, chubby cheeked and tiny, always clinging to his mother’s skirts. 

“Perhaps when I am feeling better and am slightly more recovered and rested.” Sona laughs. Alastair and Cordelia both nod, satisfied that neither of their significant others will be seeing their embarrassing childhood photos anytime soon.

“Layla, can I hold Darius now? You have had him for an absolute age!” Alastair hopefully asks, eager to properly meet his little brother. Cordelia looks between her brothers for a moment, before sighing and nodding, getting up to pass Darius to Alastair. 

“Alright, if you must.” She concedes, settling Darius in Alastair’s arms. 

At first, when Darius is safely settled in Alastair’s arms, Alastair is quiet nervous, and perhaps even a bit anxious. He has never held a new baby before, well apart from when Cordelia was born, but he was 2 then and was always helped and monitored by his mother and Risa. 

He’s also helped out with Alexander quiet a bit the past few months, Thomas seems to be the little fellows favoriet cousin, and is often first on call for babysitting duty, so he and Alastair will often take Alexander to the park, to the zoo, to cafés and museums, etc. But Alexander is a full on toddler who can walk and talk and communicate his needs through words. Darius is just a tiny fragile and helpless little newborn, less than an hour old.

However within just a few seconds, Alastair feels himself grow more confident and fall utterly in love with his baby brother, wanting to protect him from all the bad things in the world, just as he tried to do for Cordelia. He is so glad their father is not around to ruin Darius’ childhood or to be a negative influence on him. 

Alastair lightly brushes his fingertips over Darius’ mop of dark hair, and in a low and quiet tone, makes a vow to his baby brother. 

“I swear to you Darius, on the Angel himself, that I will always love you and protect you. I will support you no matter what. I promise to be the best big brother you could ask for, and to teach you everything our father would if he were in anyway a decent man. I will be everything our father could never be. You will never have to hide who you are, or be ashamed of your heritage and culture, like I was. I love you Darius.” Alastair ducks his head to press a careful kiss to his brother’s forehead.

“Alastair _joon,_ is Thomas here?” Sona asks a moment later, not having the words to express how perfect Alastair’s vow to Darius had been. For the past few months Sona had feared how her youngest son would get on in life, with no father or father figure, but she needn’t have worried, Darius has two big siblings ready and willing to guide him through life and always defend and protect him.

“Yes, he is out in the waiting room with Eugenia.” Alastair tells her. 

“Well bring him in! He ought to meet Darius, they will be a big part of each other's lives.” 

“Oh no máman he does not want to intrude, he is perfectly happy to wait a few days to meet Darius.” Alastair assures his mother, thinking that she is feeling guilty for leaving guests out on their own in the waiting room, even if she has just given birth. 

“Nonsense he will not be intruding, he is family. For all intents and purposes he is Darius’ brother-in-law and my son-in-law, he should be here too.” Sona insists. She adores Thomas and is so thrilled that Alastair has found someone who makes him so happy, and unafraid to be himself. And Thomas in and of himself is a very sweet and kind young man, a true credit to his parents. 

“I’ll get him.” Cordelia volunteers, jumping up from her seat and strolling out to the waiting room. 

When she gets out there she notices that there is no sign of Eugenia, just Thomas sitting in a chair near the window, looking out said window. 

“Tom, where’s Eugenia?” Cordelia asks, looking around for any sign of her friend. She had been hoping to ask Eugenia for some advice on being a good big sister, she’s had 18 years of being Thomas’ big sister, surely she has some good advice. 

“She went home, she is not feeling well, headache she said.” Thomas quietly replies. Secretly Thomas knows that his sister was not plagued by a physical pain, rather an emotional one. Nobody but Thomas, Gideon, Sophie and Charlotte know that only a few months ago Eugenia placed her own baby for adoption, after falling pregnant outside of marriage and the father (Augustus Pounceby, who she had an understanding with, believed they were practically engaged) refusing to speak to her or ever acknowledge said agreement. Eugenia had known she was not ready to be a mother, but did not want to face the gossip and scandal that would happen when she began to show, so she decided to go stay in Idris where she is less well known, until the baby was born. 

Thomas knows that hearing so much talk about the newest little Carstairs has hit his sister hard, and made her think of her own child out there being raised by someone else, with no idea what their birth mother went through to bring them into the world, and the heartache she felt when placing them for adoption, to give them their best chance at life.

Of course, Cordelia does not know this, so the idea of Eugenia heading home because she felt under the weather seems perfectly reasonable to her.

“Oh poor Genie, I hope she feels better soon! Máman wants you to come meet the baby.” Cordelia informs Thomas, finding it rather amusing when a look of shook and disbelief crosses his face. 

“M-me?” Thomas stammers, pointing to himself. 

“I was hardly talking to Jessamine, if she’s here. Lucie is the one who can see ghosts, not me.” Cordelia teases.

“I-I don’t want to intrude.” Thomas says. 

“You are not intruding you are family, you’re my brother-in-law now so I am not afraid to boss you around, máman _insisted_ you come meet Darius.” Cordelia threatens, earning a breathy laugh from Thomas. 

“Alright, if I know anything about sisters it’s that one should never dare defy them.” Thomas lightly says, getting up from his seat and following Cordelia into the infirmary. 

Once he steps inside, Thomas’ breath catches in his throat at the sight of Alastair holding the baby, looking so at ease and completely natural. Seeing Alastair holding a baby makes Thomas fall a little bit more in love with him, and hope that they can have their own children one day. Undoubtedly Alastair would be an amazing father, Thomas can think of nothing better than getting to raise a child with Alastair. 

Sona smiles brightly at Thomas and gestures for him to join she and Alastair. 

“Hello Thomas _, Eshgham!_ Come meet the newest member of the family, little Darius.” Sona encourages. 

Thomas takes a seat next to Alastair, leaning in to his boyfriend so that he can see little Darius. His heart just melts the minute he lays eyes on Darius, he is so small and so adorable. Thomas has always loved children and babies, even as a young child himself he loved helping out with his cousins who were just a few years younger than him. 

“Oh he is absolutely adorable! He looks just like Alastair.” Thomas says, reaching out to softly stroke Darius’ cheek.

“We have baby pictures of Alastair if you would like to see them!” Cordelia chimes in, earning a glare from Alastair. 

“I hate you.” Alastair jokes, while Cordelia just laughs and blows him a kiss. 

“I would very much like to see those pictures one day!” Thomas says in an amused tone. Alastair groans and fixes his gaze on his sister.

“I am going to find your baby pictures and invite James over specifically to see them.” He threatens. Cordelia just sticks her tongue out at him. 

“How are you feeling, Mrs. Carstairs?” Thomas interrupts the siblings’ bickering.

“Oh there is no need to be so formal _Âsheghetam,_ you are family now, practically my son-in-law. Call me Sona.” 

“Oh no, I don’t wish to be disrespectful.” Thomas objects, never wanting to come off as rude or arrogant, he had called Scarlet ‘Miss Cooper’ for the first two years she worked for his family, despite her constantly telling him to just call her Scarlet. 

“It is not disrespectful _Azizam,_ as I said you are family now. I insist.” 

“A-alright. How are you feeling... Sona?” Thomas says in an unsure tone. Sona smiles approvingly.

“I am very well thank you Thomas, tired of course but ultimately very happy.” She tells him in a joyous tone, looking between her 3 children and feeling as though she has just won all the riches in the world. 

“I am glad to hear that, my mother had a very hard time after I was born, and before. I hope you recover much easier, if you ever need anything I am only too happy to help.” Thomas offers, imagining how difficult the upcoming days and weeks will be for Sona.

Sona reaches out and squeezes Thomas’ hand. 

“Thank you Thomas, you are a very kind and sweet boy, I am so glad my Alastair has someone as lovely as you.” She softly tells him, causing Thomas to flush. 

“Would you like to hold Darius now, Thomas?” Alastair asks, knowing how much Thomas loves babies. 

Thomas’ face lights up and he nods enthusiastically. Once Darius is placed in his arms, his whole face lights up and he holds the little boy with all the caution and care in the world.

“Hello little Darius, you are just the sweetest little chap in the world aren't you? And absolutely adorable too, just like your brother.” Thomas coos, remembering back to not only when Alexander was born 3 years ago, but to when Eugenia’s baby was born 6 months ago, his niece. He and Barbara, as well as their father had traveled to Idris when they got news that Eugenia was in labor. They waited in the living room while their mother and Aunt Charlotte helped Eugenia deliver her baby. Once the baby was born, they got to meet her, at Eugenia’s instance. Thomas had only gotten to spend half an hour with his niece, but he loved her so fiercely, hating the thought of never seeing her again. The adoptive parents had promised and agreed to send Eugenia letters and pictures, but there would be no visits. Loosing his niece and his sister in the space of just 2 months is the hardest thing Thomas has ever been through. 

“It suits you, holding a baby.” Alastair’s quiet voice pulls Thomas from his thoughts, and he looks up to see Alastair watching he and Darius with eyes full of love, his own mind filled with the thoughts and hopes of having children with Thomas, too.

Thomas grins and opens his mouth to reply, only before he can speak, Darius starts to grunt and fuss and soon his fusses turn into full on wails, that can surely be heard all around London.

“Oh goodness, it’s alright Darius I’ve got you, no need to be upset.” Thomas frantically says, lightly bouncing the baby in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Don’t panic _Azizam,_ you haven’t done anything, he likely needs his nappy changed, here let me take him.” Sona assures Thomas, gently gathering up her son and laying him down in front of her. “I don’t suppose either of you are willing to change him for me, are you?” she adds, looking between Cordelia and Alastair with a raised eyebrow. Cordelia wrinkles her nose up and shakes her head. 

“Not a chance, sorry Máman I will do anything but change a dirty nappy.” She says, feeling nauseous at just the thought of it. If and when she and James have children, he is going to have to be solely responsible for changing dirty nappies.

“I will do literally anything else.” Alastair tells his mother in a serious tone. 

“I will change him for you if you like Mrs. Carstairs, I’ve changed Alexander a few times, I know how to do it.” Thomas offers, wanting to be of help in anyway he can. 

Sona smiles warmly at him and pats his cheek affectionately. 

“You are such a sweet boy Thomas, thank you but you but I won’t ask you to change a dirty nappy, at least not yet. Though if any of you would like to be of help, you could bring me a fresh cloth for his nappy, powder, some wet rags and pins for the nappy.” Sona says, wishing she had of thought to ask Tessa to bring these supplies to her bedside before she left. 

“I will get them!” Thomas immediately volunteers, knowing exactly where to find everything, having helped his Aunt Cecily change Alexander a number of times, when Alexander was a new baby. 

“Thank you _aziz-e delam,_ I wish these two were anywhere near as helpful as you.” Sona lightly says, accepting the supplies from Thomas a moment later. Thomas grins. 

“Everyone says my parents are the nicest people in the Enclave, they taught us to be kind, helpful and respectful from day one. It is always been my job to help out in the stables with the horses, and to keep my room clean.” Thomas says, remembering always enjoying his time in the fresh air with the horses, his mother and the stable hands, his mother always insisted the fresh air was good for his health and spent as much time outside with him as possible. 

“Well they certainly did a wonderful job of raising you, and Eugenia, I never had the pleasure of knowing Barbara but she seemed like a lovely girl from what I did know about her.” Sona softly says, quickly and easily changing Darius’ nappy, However he is still crying and fussing, clearly the nappy was not the problem. “He must be hungry, if he is anything like his brother and sister were at this age he has a ferocious appetite.” Sona lightly adds.

“Thomas and I will give you some privacy, Máman. We will be back in about an hour.” Alistair decides, ducking down to kiss his mother on the cheek. She smiles up at him and pats his cheek. 

“Alright, just do not get into too much trouble.” 

Thomas and Alastair walk out of the infirmary hand in hand. It is so nice to not have to hide anymore, to be able to publicly show their love for eachother. When Alastair was with Charles, Charles would not even walk close by him in public, for fear people would find them out. 

“Would you like to come home with me for dinner? Mama insisted I ask you, before I left.” Thomas asks Alastair. Alastair grins and nods. 

“I would love to!”

A short carriage ride later and the boys are at the Lightwood home, walking into the drawing room where voices can be heard chattering. 

“I’m home, and I brought Alastair.” Thomas cheerily greets his parents and sister, stepping into the drawing room. 

Sophie beams brightly at them and quickly hurries to their side, wasting no time in pulling them both in for a hug. 

“My boys!” She happily exclaims. 

“Hello Mrs. Ligthwood, good to see you again.” Alastair says, as Sophie squeezes him tightly. 

“Good to see you too sweetheart, and call me Sophie, everyone else does.” 

When Sophie finally releases Thomas and Alastair from her hug, Gideon steps in right away to pull Alastair in for a hug and a handshake. The first time Gideon hugged Alastair it had seriously thrown him off guard, his own father never hugged him, he didn’t think it was something father’s did.

“Good to see you again Alastair, you should stop by more often, we love having you!” Gideon cheerfully tells him.

“Thank you Mr. Ligthwood, I love being here.” Alastair tells him, slipping his arm around Thomas’ waist. 

“Call me Gideon, son.” Gideon gently says, patting Alastair on the shoulder, knowing that Alastair looks up to him now, sees him as the father he should have had, someone who loves him and cares about him, regardless of who he happens to love. 

“How is your mother Alastair, and the baby?” Sophie asks, noticing that Alastair is tearing up, and not wanting to overwhelm the poor boy. 

“Oh yes wonderful thank you, Layla and I have a little brother, Darius.” Alastair tells them, quickly wiping his tears away. 

“Oh how lovely! Congratulations!” Sophie says. 

“A fine name too, does your mother need anything? Perhaps we could drop by some meals so Risa is not overwhelmed, or we could sit with the baby for a while, if your mother needs some extra help.” Gideon offers, knowing how overwhelming it can be to have a newborn, he and Sophie were so grateful to have their family and friends help all 3 times, whether it was Cecily and Gabriel taking Barbra for a walk so Gideon and Sophie could sleep for an extra hour, Tessa and Will bringing over fully cooked and prepared meals after Eugenia was born and keeping Barbara entertained for a few hours, or Charlotte and Henry sending some of their own staff to keep the Lightwood’s home clean, while they spent majority of their days in the Basilas after Thomas was born 2 months early.

“Thank you, I think she will be alright between Risa, Layla and I there to help but I will pass your message on to her.” Alastair promises.

“Mama.” Eugenia pipes up. “While we wait for dinner, you should show Alastair Tommy’s baby photos.” Thomas turns bright red, right up to his ears and buries his face in his hands, shaking his head. 

“Why Genie? Why on earth would you suggest that?” 

“Well if we are showing baby pictures, we’ll have to show yours too.” Gideon decides. Eugenia simply shrugs. 

“Be my guest, I was the cutest of all 3 of us.” 

Sophie chuckles and shakes her head 

“Well, perhaps after dinner. Come on darling, you can help me serve the food.” Sophie says, patting Alastair on the arm and walking ahead of him into the kitchen. 

Thomas grins and puts his arm around Alastair. 

“You’re part of the family now, no going back.” He teases. Alastair chuckles and kisses his cheek. 

“I would not have it any other way.” 


End file.
